Best Way to Spend Your Dying Breath
by chopper-marrow
Summary: ... is to release pent up agression, gather up your friends, have fun with them, and say or do things you've been keeping to yourself so you won't regret not doing it. It's easy really. (Where Tsuna is diagnosed with cancer and decides to throw caution out the window. Crack-gone-wrong. Major character death. T for swearing.)


**AN: This is a oneshot I made to escape from the fact that I have midterms exam tomorrow. Wrote it for like 3-4 hours on my phone and I honestly couldn't bother checking for typos or grammatical errors and anything like that. It's now 11.30 PM and I haven't studied** _ **at all**_ **so enjoy.**

 **For the record, I don't actually know much about cancer symptoms. All the things mentioned here are the result of brief research through the internet (because really, this was written on a whim). I'll rectify this in the future after I'm done with my midterms exams and after researching more thoroughly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn.**

 **.:-:-:-:-:-:.**

After years of battle, of violence, of torture (courtesy of a certain number one hitman), of stopping his guardians from destroying the mansion for the _thousandth time_ , he finally died.

The cause? Fucking cancer.

That's right. Turns out no matter how strong he is, he'll still die young anyway. Because his enemy numero uno is a fucking incurable disease.

Normally he wouldn't be cursing so much but right now he's just so _fucking pissed_.

He really should have just admitted that he had a problem the moment his Hyper Intuition told him. But no, he didn't. Why? Paperwork, attacks from enemy famiglias, paperwork, mindfuckery politics with other mafia bosses, paperwork, spending time with his own Family, fear that his Family would get worried, _fucking paperwork_.

He thought that his feeling of nausea, drowsiness, lack of appetite, his tiredness in general was caused by overworking but apparently not.

In the end he collapsed in the middle of the dining room and was rushed to the hospital.

Tests were run and everyone couldn't fucking believe that he managed to have cancer, on its last stages no less, without anyone noticing.

The Vongola doctors and scientists assured him that they might be able to find a cure in a year's time, but he didn't even have _a month_ much less a year.

He felt so fucking angry, so _frustrated_. He flew away in his Hyper Dying Will Mode and told everyone to not bother look for him. He ended up going into an uninhabited forest and _burnt it to the ground_ because of sheer frustration.

He didn't know why he was so angry. Maybe it was because he didn't utilize his time enough. Maybe it was because he would be leaving his Family behind. Maybe it was because he had gone so far, and he thought he could go even further but _no,_ he couldn't. Because _fucking cancer_.

He returned hours later only to be told that he now only had 2 weeks because of his unnecessary burst of anger.

Stupid. Worth it.

Because now his anger had left him. Really, he should just focus on what he could right now. He's going to fucking enjoy his last moments.

He shoved all his paperworks to his secretary and ordered a two-week inactiveness from the Vongola inner circle, meaning him and his guardians.

He contacted others who he had bonded with. The Varia, the CEDEF, the Shimon, the Millefiore, the (former) Arcobaleno, Dino and his subordinates, everyone closely associated to him (everyone that's dear to him because _goddammit_ did they manage to get comfy in a special place in his heart). Told them that he was dying. Told them that he wanted to spend his last moments with them. Told them to come to Namimori.

Then he hang up and, after saying goodbyes to the Vongola employees, flew straight to Namimori with his guardians in tow on one of Vongola's private jet.

But everyone was so somber, everyone was already mourning when he was _still fucking alive_. So he slapped the nearest person to him, which turned out to be Kyouya.

Did he just slap Hibari motherfucking Kyouya? Yes he did. Why? Because they were being idiotic that's why. He wanted his last moments to be filled with happy memories, not frowny faces. Seriously, these dumbasses.

He told them his thoughts. They better pull themselves together because if they don't then there's more where that slap came from.

When they arrived in Namimori he was honestly surprised to see everyone he had contacted to be there. Xanxus and his gang of assassins, Basil and his subordinates (his dad had resigned ten years after he took the mantel of Decimo to spend his time more with his mom), Enma and his guardians, Byakuran with the Funeral Wraths and Uni with her bodyguards, Dino and his subordinates, the Arcobalenos (who had been indebted to him for breaking the curse. Even though at first he wasn't close with any of them aside from Reborn, they made bonds through the years), every last one of them.

There was also the ones who had been originally in Namimori. His parents, Kyoko, Haru, Hana ( _Sasagawa_ Hana. Happily married to one Sasagawa Ryouhei in which Tsuna himself had been best man, fuck yeah), the mechanic trio, Fuuta, I Pin, Bianchi, _everyone_.

He felt his eyes warm up a little when he saw how everyone just dropped whatever they were doing so they could spend their time with him. But he wasn't going to show a moment of weakness now of all times.

Problem: all of them were also wearing the same grim expressions his guardians had worn before. Solution: deliver the same pep talk again.

Though he delivered it more gently to his mom, because she's _his mom_. She's going to lose the son she had spend so much time and hard work raising. She was going to lose her _baby_. (Because no matter how old he was, he would still remain just a baby in his mom's eyes.)

After all was done and everyone was back to their previous selves (kinda), it was time to return to his main mission.

So, make memories. Meaning: take pictures. Lots and lots of pictures.

Why? So when he gets buried, he wants his coffin to be filed with pictures of him and his loved ones having fun. So he'd be laid down on a bed of pictures, because fuck roses. Too much pollen makes his nose itch.

Yeah he'll be dead by then but still.

Everyone went along with his whims. They did hanami, because even though it was already late spring he didn't have the chance to celebrate it on the actual day because of enemy attacks so he's compensating.

Speaking of enemy attacks, he wondered why no one bothered to attack them right now. He was answered by Byakuran who said that no one would dare attack a gathering of some of the strongest people on earth. Which made a lot of sense.

As per his request, everyone took a picture with and of everyone else, ensuring that all of them are somewhere in the pictures. A lot of them ended up blurry though because _some people_ (discrete looks towards the more violent individuals like Xanxus, Hibari, etc) couldn't take a fucking picture to safe their lives.

He also said all that he had in mind. He told Reborn that he honestly thought his baby form was adorable and had the urge to hug him a few times (cue gunshots from a certain hitman). He told both Haru and Kyoko that he had crushes on them at some point in his adolescent life (cue blushes from the both of them. Though the three of them understood that it was just a statement and Tsuna wasn't expecting a positive reply, since it was _way_ back then and the two girls are now women and each already had families of their own).

Not only that, decided to do everything he's ever wanted before. Like hugging every single individuals that was present at that moment (he spent more than an hour on that), he conspired with Xanxus and threw a wine bottle at Squalo's head (it was mean of him, but he wanted to try _just once_ because Xanxus had said it was great stress relief and you know what? It actually was. Everyone went silent and stared when they realize the one who threw it wasn't Xanxus, and Squalo was so in shock he stood still for a full minute before giving chase to the escaping brunet), he kissed each of his guardians on their cheeks and found great pleasure when he saw them blush, even Mukuro and Kyouya.

After that they went to an ice rink, booked the biggest one they could in such a short amount of time. Turns out over fifty percent of the people present didn't know how to skate, so he had a great time laughing at the ones who fell on their asses.

Then they went to an aquarium, where Squalo went on a dip to visit his kin (meaning Bel had somehow managed to push him inside the shark part of the aquarium, causing panic amongst the aquarium staff like _holy shit that man's gonna be eaten alive!_ Only to see the sharks cower away from him).

He would have suggested they go hiking or something, but that would put a strain to his honestly already tired body and he'd probably end up collapsing in the middle of it all so no.

A week before the designated day and he already felt drained. His legs felt like jelly and he was having trouble breathing. The others could see it too, and realizing that he didn't want them to see him in such a weakened state, they bid their goodbyes.

The only ones left with him now are his parents and his guardians. He could see how his mom is barely keeping herself together, his dad was having a hard time too, and all he could do was hug them and watch as his parents cried in front of him. His mom had him in a death grip, as if the moment she let go, he would disappear.

He told them they were strong. They would be able to move on. He made sure his voice didn't crack and his eyes didn't water, because if they found out it would just leave them broken. His dad probably noticed though, but in the end he didn't point it out for the sake of his mom.

Despite how it might affect her mental health negatively, his mom convinced him to spend the time he had left with her, back in her home, _their_ home, in Namimori. His mom had also forced his guardians to stay with them, because she understood that he wanted to spend his last moments with both is family and his Family.

They moved all the furniture out of the living room and put a bed for him in it, and the living room became the room where he held a slumber party between him and his guardians. They reminiscent on all the past events they went through, the hardships and the unforgettable moments. He spent the time bedridden with tubes and other machines connected to him (orders from Shamal, who was given a room in the household to check on him every so often but would respect the Decimo's desire to be left with his loved ones and would disappear when his timely duty was done), skimming through all the photographs that had been taken, choosing which ones he wanted to be buried with.

Three days before the designated day his body became extremely heavy. Moving became a chore, and he needed the assistance of others to eat. There had been a quarrel on who would be assigned to feed him between his guardians, but all arguments had come to a stop the moment his mom went inside the room, his dad next to her, bringing a bowl of soup with her. They had left the room soon after and feeding time became family time.

Two days before the designated time and Tsuna could feel it. Shamal had been off about his death time. His Intuition had told him that instead of dying the day after tomorrow, he was going to die today. He didn't tell this to anyone of course. They knew that time was running out and were already mourning, if he told them that they would just be broken.

So he told them his messages, in the guise that he felt as if he wouldn't even be able to talk tomorrow so he's doing it today.

He told his parents that he loved them. He's sorry for being such a dame son and that he's thankful for all the things they'd done for him. He was blessed to be born as his mom's son, and while his dad hadn't been the best, he could see the effort in which his dad had tried. His mom cried again, and his dad hadn't managed to stop his tears from falling also.

After his parents had gone out and his guardians were inside, he told them that he loved them too, even though sometimes they're a pain in his ass, and that they're the second best thing that's happened in his short life. They didn't need to ask what the first thing was.

By this time Hayato had cried his hearts contents while gripping his hand, so tightly that Tsuna felt as if it was gonna break, but he didn't have the heart to tell him off.

Takeshi tried hard keeping his ever present grin, but his lips were trembling and the tears had dropped from his eyes already.

He could see Ryouhei's fists shaking, nails digging into his hands causing blood to come out. EHe, too, couldn't stop himself from crying.

Lambo looked as if he reverted to his five year old self, wailing loudly, searching comfort from Chrome, his older sister figure. As Lambo wet the front of Chrome's shirt with his tears, her own fell dowwn her face.

Mukuro looked composed, as if the view wasn't bothering him at all. But Tsuna could sense that it was just an illusion the male had put up.

Lastly, Kyouya, his last guardian, was looking away. He wasn't crying, but it was visible that his shoulders were shaking, and the lines on his forehead were easy to see.

Then the door was kicked open by the one person he had been hoping to see. The first best thing that's ever happened to him.

Reborn.

Immediately his Family knew the silent message. Everyone went out, and it was just the two of them now.

The door closed, and he asked Reborn to come closer, he complied.

He asked Reborn to hold his hand, he complied.

There was a million and one things he wanted to convey to him, but instead of words, it was tears that came out of him.

Finally he broke down, in front of the only person he allowed to see his weakness. Once it started the tears wouldn't stop. He tried to keep his voice down so those outside wouldn't hear, but judging from the sound of his family's and Family's, which was getting louder, it was clear that he failed.

There was a million and one things he wanted to tell Reborn, but he felt like Reborn already know what he wanted to say. So he decided to just say the most important thing.

Thank you.

He felt so tired. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, so he closed them.

The heart rate monitor released a long continuous sound, displaying a straight line.

 **.:-:-:-:-:-:.**

 **This was** _ **not**_ **how I planned it to end, believe me. It was supposed to be a crack-y time travel fic not a bittersweet character death one :" I _might_ write that crack fic in a seperate oneshot though so there's that. Look forward to it :3**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated!**

 **Choppa, out.**


End file.
